


Hurt

by monday_shoes



Series: EAD Birthday Bash [20]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ex Ship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By A Softer World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/pseuds/monday_shoes
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: EAD Birthday Bash [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/gifts).



  



End file.
